


carry you to hell in a handbasket

by carpfish



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Shingeki no Kyoujin AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpfish/pseuds/carpfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shougo remembers thinking that if he had to get killed by titans, he might as well do it in the comfort of the city walls where he'd have real toilets to piss in, at the very least. He almost regrets that reasoning now. </p>
<p>a nijihai shingeki no kyoujin au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	carry you to hell in a handbasket

**Author's Note:**

> so i just marathoned 10 eps of snk yesterday and got hit in the face by nijihai feels and this happened
> 
> why did i think it would be a good idea to write this i HAVEN'T EVEN /READ/ THE TEIKOU ARC SOBBING. 
> 
> enjoy?????

A cold breeze blows through the alley and Shougo feels the cuts on his cheek sting. The leather jacket of his uniform is hardly enough to protect him from the cold, and once all the sweat and adrenaline cool down, he's left with only the aches in his limbs and a bone-chilling cold. This, he reminds himself, is why he fucking hates being on the stationary guard. Not that the scouting legion would be any better, he reminds himself, let alone being sent to work in the factories. Shougo hardly knows which would be worse- having to go out into the forests, shit in bushes, bust his balls riding on a horse all day, and then get killed by titans, or having to sit in a dark room performing menial tasks like a coward all day, then die of old age or something. The military police was hardly ever an option for him, so Shougo remembers thinking that if he had to get killed by titans, he might as well do it in the comfort of the city walls where he'd have real toilets to piss in, at the very least. He almost regrets that reasoning now. 

Shougo wipes his the blood from his hands, smearing it onto his jacket, before fastening his grip onto his blades again. No gas, he knows, having pulled the trigger many times with no response other than weak, faltering little clicks, and these two blades are the last ones he has left. One he blunted when fighting the first titan- he'd killed it, but he'd been a bit too hasty, and the steel had hit bone when he'd sunk it into the titan's neck. That had left a dent the size of Shougo's fist, so he'd tossed that blade off of a roof. Another one he'd lost trying to blind the 60m class that had grabbed hold of Mochizuki, but the baldie had been too damn slow in the end even though Shougo'd made a good throw and hit it right in the center of the eyeball, and the titan had taken a good bite of his torso before Shougo'd been able to kill it. One he'd left with Mochizuki to end his own life a bit quicker, not that there was much point in being merciful when the guy would bleed out soon enough from the mess of gore and ripped muscle that the titan's teeth had made of everything below his waist, but Ishida had been down to his last two blades, and Shougo'd been the only one with a razor to spare. The last, he'd blunted chopping into the neck of the abnormal who'd pounced out of nowhere and swallowed Ishida whole. Ishida'd never really liked Shougo all that much, that had been obvious from the very first day they'd been assigned together, but at least he'd recognized Shougo's strength, which was more than Shougo could say for most, so he'd felt just the tiniest bit obligated to at least avenge the guy. 

Eventually, he'd run out of gas at a crucial moment, and been bitchslapped into a brick wall by a titan's hand. Luckily he'd flown far enough that thing probably didn't notice where he'd landed, and the sounds of screaming from a couple blocks away let Shougo know that it had probably been distracted by new, closer prey anyways. Wincing as he gingerly massages his sore back, he prays that he hadn't broken anything. In any case, there isn't any way for him to return to the headquarters in this state, and Shougo has no idea whether the supply squad would be coming or not, or whether he'll be able to hold out until they arrived. It's been a shitty life, he thinks to himself, smiling bitterly and rolling his eyes to nobody in particular. Thanks a lot, mom, dad, bro. At least his mother's prediction that he'd end up nothing more than titan fodder would prove true. Shougo doesn't even wince at the pierce of these blunted, time-worn darts that his mind throws at him, and heaves a sigh as he sits down on the side of the ruined straight, leaning against a wall as if he has all the time in the world. 

The sounds of a 3D maneuver gear whizz and hiss above his head, and Haizaki looks up, only to see a figure hopping across roofs towards him. His eyes widen inadvertently, and he waves his hands above his head, shouting to get the person's attention because, hey, maybe he won't have to die like a dog today. Take that, mom! It only takes a matter of moments for the person to drop onto the street, but when Shougo catches sight of his face, he blanches and recoils, exultant expression twisting into one of disdain and disgust.   
"Haizaki, why am I not surprised?" Nijimura states plainly, raising an eyebrow as he runs a hand through his hair. Fuck, this guy's expression is every bit as annoying as Shougo remember. Shougo's grip on his blades tightens and he hunches into a defensive position. 

"What the fuck are you doing here," Shougo growls, a sneer twitching on the corner of his lips, and his eyes scan the other man up and down, finally resting on the harness of the 3D maneuver gear at Nijimura's waist. "Don't you military police pricks need special permission to use 3D gear? And what're you doing here anyways, shouldn't you be all coddled up and safe in the interior?" A mirthless laugh leaves his lips when he recalls the sloppy, clumsy way that Nijimura had descended from the rooftops. So that was how complacent and out of practice you became in the military police. 

Nijimura's eyebrow twitches in the way that Shougo remembers it did in training, usually signaling that Nijimura was about to hit him, and Shougo almost covers his head out of reflex. But this time, the older man holds back his fists, and places a hand on his hip. "I requested permission to come and aid the reinforcements since I heard you were getting decimated," He replies, impressively managing the veneer of calm that he keeps over his words. "I didn't expect to see you still alive." Nijimura raises an eyebrow as he looks Shougo up and down. "You dyed your hair. And got dreadlocks. You look like a fucking punk." 

Shougo snarls because of course only Nijimura would have time to point out things like hair color when a titan could devour them whole at any time. "Yeah, that's great. Now, you plan on helping me out here, great and mighty military policeman?" He taunts, spreading his arms out mockingly. "No gas. Don't suppose you know where the supply squad is, do ya'?" He tries not to let his fear and desperation show, because for all he knows, Nijimura could just jet away and leave him here to die, and he probably wouldn't be entirely unjustified in doing that, considering the history between them. 

Nijimura purses his lips into a thin line that shows he's thinking hard, and groans softly, before approaching Shougo. Shougo barely has a moment to protest before he's been swept into Nijimura's arms in an awkward, half bridal hold. "They're a couple blocks away, but they won't get to you here. I'll bring you over there and save your shitty little ass,"   
Nijimura says, clicking his tongue in scorn. "In return, you shave that hair. It's fucking disgusting."

Shougo really doesn't want to die, but owing a debt to this guy of all guys is a fate that he might consider death in favor of. However, Nijimura's already launched himself up a wall, and Shougo snarls in defeat. "Fuck you're heavy," Nijimura grunts, and Shougo almost wishes that a titan would kill the both of them now.


End file.
